The present invention relates to an arrangement in a lubricant pump.
Connecting a lubricant pump to a plurality of lubrication points by way of ducts or pipes so that lubricant, for example grease or oil, can be pumped out to a plurality of different lubrication points from the same pump, is already known.
Obstructions can occur in the ducts and pipes so that the lubricant cannot be pumped out. Such obstructions take the form, for example, of a blocked nozzle, dirt in the hose or quite simply a crushed pipe. Such obstructions result in poor operating conditions for the pump, but above all for the appliance or device to which the pipe with the obstruction leads, since the appliance receives a poor supply or no supply of lubricant. Poor lubrication is often discovered late and when it is discovered damage has often already occurred, involving expensive repairs and costly down time. In cases of poor lubrication where there are many pipes connected it is difficult to identify which of the lubrication points is receiving the poor lubrication. This results in additional locating work that is difficult and time-consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to produce an arrangement that eliminates or at least reduces the problems described above.